Gajeel x Levy Story
by Mashi8
Summary: What does Gajeel do when Levy asks him to meet her by the river later on that night? Read to find out!
1. chapter 1

_"Hey, Gajeel!" yelled Levy with excitement._ _Gajeel looks over beside him at Panther Lilly._ _"C'mon Gajeel your better than this," says Lilly sternly._ _Gajeel looks back at Levy, his eyes narrowed._ _"Hey Gajeel?" asks Levy, out of breath from running to him._ _"Yeah? What is it, kid?" says Gajeel looking down at Levy._ _"I was wandering..." Levy says taking a breath._ _"Yeah?" Gajeel says with concern._ _Gajeel starts thinking **. What if Levy is asking THE question? I know we've been doing jobs together lately but now?! No. That just isn't like Levy to spring stuff up like that.**_ _I was wondering, do you..." Levy pauses and stares at Gajeel affectionately."Do you maybe..." Levy continues cautiously._ _"Wanna meet by the river tonight?" says Levy blushing._ _Gajeel can't help blushing and doesn't realise what he's saying when, "What time?" he says looking down embarrassed._ _Levy smiles "Maybe after the guild shuts,"_ _Gajeel nods and walks away with Lilly_ _"Gajeel? What are you going to do?" asks Lilly trying to stay somewhat positive._ _"I don't know but..._

 ** _Find out what Gajeel does in his newly found situation in chapter 2!!_**


	2. Part 2 (Gajeel x Levy Story)

_**The guild has now closed and most of Magnolia is asleep...**_ _ **_**_ _Levy waits patiently looking around for Gajeel. "Where is he?" she says to herself. Levy hears a rustling in the trees and looks up. She sees Gajeel, he looks like he just landed on that branch. "Hey, Gajeel" Levy says smiling, "Looks like you came after all,"_ _Gajeel smirks then jumps out the tree and lands lightly on the hard ground. "So what is it that you wanted?" he says causally enough to be convincing. "Right," Levy says quieter than usual. "Gajeel looks closely at Levy and notices there something he's missing. "Levy?" asks Gajeel sitting next to her on the stone wall. "Yeah Gajeel?" she says staring at the ground. The moon shone brightly over them and the river flew past there feet elegantly. "Levy? Is there something you want to tell me?" asks Gajeel. "Yes actually," continues Levy "Do you remeber...long ago when we where fighting Tartarous?" "Yes" replies Gajeel "Well you know how I gave you air?" asks Levy wavering "Yes" replies Gajeel again "Well did you think that I used my solid script magic?" asks Levy suddenly tensing. "Yeah, I did" says Gajeel looking into Levy's eyes as she looked down at the river. "Well...I didn't" said Levy._ _Gajeel all of a sudden thought back to the time and remembered not seeing anything as he was blacking out at the time. He then remembered thinking that Levy used her magic because he thought that Levy wouldn't do that. Then it struck him. Levy gave him a **KISS** to give him air. Gajeel looked over at Levy and said..._ ___

 _ **Find out what Gajeel says in the next chapter!!**_


	3. The Words

_**Levy and Gajeel are sitting beside the river and Levy just spilled a BIG secret to** **Gajeel...** "So all this time...you've managed to keep it from me? Wow, that's gotta be harsh." says Gajeel. A tear falls from Levy's eye and she smiles. "Gajeel?" she says still smiling. "Yeah?" he replies. Levy looks over at Gajeel. Gajeel looks over at Levy. "All this time I said to myself that I did it because it was the quickest way to save you but...I lied to myself" she says softly letting another tear slip. "Gajeel, I know I lied and I probably should have told you but I couldn't bring myself to do it" Gajeel smiled and laughed to himself. "Well done, kid" he said softly. "You didn't want to tell me 'cause you where scared I would take it the wrong way. I probably would of at the time so well done" Gajeel smiled at Levy, looking deep into her eyes. Levy smiled and cried at the same time and lunged herself towards Gajeel, and hugging him tightly. Gajeel was surprised at first but smiled just seconds after. They sat together for some time that night talking about things that have happened in their past._

 _ **Gajeel and Levy have become closer in just minutes but what will happen when everyone else finds out how Levy really saved Gajeel?**_


End file.
